


Mysterious surpriser

by Miraclefairy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, It's dedicated to maki, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclefairy/pseuds/Miraclefairy
Summary: Maki has been receiving gifts,messages and many other things from a mysterious person, .So now she is now on a mission to find out who this person is.Will she find out who this person is or will this person continue to be a mystery.





	Mysterious surpriser

Hmm? Who could it be from? Maki thought looking at the bouquet of red roses. Someone had left it in front of her house and went away, there was no name given on it, just a simple "Happy birthday Maki"note written in the side well it was not written exactly that too was typed.

Maki groaned what kind of person types a Happy birthday note,  that too her birthday was 2 months away, unless

"i guess the person dosen't want me to find out who exactly sent this."

'you have been staring at those flowers for some time dear,"her mother said coming into her room. Maki looked towards her mother

"i know mama but i want to find out who sent this to me, are you sure you don't know who gave them". Mrs Nishikino shook her head

" sorry dear but i really did'nt see the person, i was in the kitchen when the door bell rang and by the time i came the person had already gone leaving these flowers.

"Oh who could it be"maki groaned.

"Maybe it's one of your friends playing a joke on you, why dont you ask them".

"Ok mama ,i'll ask them.

* * *

 

"So you guys really dont know "' Maki asked Rin and Honayo shook thier heads.

" No maki-chan, we we don't know ". Honayo replied

"But it must be someone who likes maki-chan nya"Rin said pouncing on Maki's back.

"Shut up Rin it's nothing like that " Maki said even though she was blushing " and get off my back."

She shook her off.

"But still red roses , so romantic" Honayo said with a dreamy expression.

"Hey cut it out stop, saying that", Maki yelled at them.

"Maki?" Umi said entering the clubroom along with kotori

" did something happen?".she asked.

"Some unknown person gave Maki-chan red roses nya, now she wants to know who gave them" Rin replied.

Kotori was curious

"Really" she asked. Maki nodded

"Who could it be? Umi asked. Maki was getting irritated so she decided to change the topic "so where is Honoka?

"Well she ran away from the school work yesterday so i gave her extra work today." Umi said in a irritated tone.

"Calm down Umi-chan atleast Honoka-chan is doing the work now. I think you were a little harsh on her today,"

" How can i calm down Kotori you are being too soft on her she'll get spoiled like this,and you were also-"

As Umi rambled on and on about how they she be strict with Honoka, Eli entered the room along with Nozomi.

"So what's all this commotion about." Eli asked.

"Maki-chan received some roses yesterday from some unknown person and now we are trying to find out who sent them nya~" Rin responded, for the 2nd time wasn't rin getting irritated saying the same thing again because maki was getting irritated just by listening to it.

"Ooh, a mysterious lover of Maki-chan this should be interesting."Nozomi said.

"Hey it's nothing like that, maybe someone is playing a prank on me". Maki said totally embarrassed after hearing the word "lover".

"I don't think sending flowers can be called as prank." Honayo said

" Hey guys, sorry for coming late but i finished all my work, let's go practice.".All of them turned to see thier ginger haired leader standing near the door. Everyone nodded but a certain blue haired girl was doubtful.

"Honoka did you really complete all your work? If i find it incomplete-"

" Don't worry i really completed it" Honoka stopped her lecture.

"Ok let's go practice." Everyone headed to the rooftop to practice Even after practice Maki kept thinking about the roses, She saw that Rin was was speaking something to Honoka there were a little far away from her so she could not hear them but from Honoka's expression it did'nt take a genius to figure out what they are talking about.

Maki signed "Great Honoka knows the news now by tomorrow the news will be spread to the entire nation, i'm so stupid i must have never said it to anybody." As she was thinking all this she did'nt realize someone had approached her until she heard a loud voice.

"That's great Maki-chan". Maki nearly jumped in surprise from the sudden voice, she turned around to see Honoka's smiling face.

"Wha-, What are you doing here and dont suddenly surprise me like that."

" Sorry Maki-chan but you sure have many fans huh? But of course Maki-chan is an amazing person that is why you'll be having many fans so i guess its one of them who sent you this-" As Honoka kept rambling on and on about fans and how amazing Maki is, Maki caught on a word which Honoka had said

"A fan ,that's it ,it must be a muse fan, if that is the case then I really will not find out this person". She signed.

" Hey Maki-chan who do you think it will be" Honoka asked .

"I don't know but I think it will be a fan just like you said".

*later that night*

"Nothing's interesting on internet today "

oha new email let's see."

" Hi there Maki hope you had a good day today; your birthday is in 5 days right, I just want to say happy birthday in advance.I'm still trying to find a good gift for you, I still don't know what to give but I hope you will like gift I give you. Well that's all for now bye." PS:Did you guess who I am, if not keep trying.

"Guess huh?." Maki smirked seeing the E-mail I'd

"I should have known".

**Author's Note:**

> AN: so that's the end of this chapter .So how was it and can you guys guess the secret person who's sending flowers and E-mails to maki?
> 
> Anyways please read and comment


End file.
